


Dirty sticky floor

by NatBarrett



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett





	Dirty sticky floor

Знаешь, наркоманы влюбляются в то, что даёт им живительную надежду, что возносит до уровня Аллаха, приносит столько ощущений, будто ты прыгаешь с парашютом, одновременно с этим заливая в желудок «Шардоне» и поглаживая сидящую на коленях девушку.

Я тоже влюбился, друг мой, подставил наркотикам свой зад, дал поиметь себя и приходил от этого в экстаз.

«Чёрный Капитан».  
Что, смеёшься, друг, пальцами выворачивая идеально-белую сигарету, вытащенную из пачки «Мальборо», вид которой для тебя роднее, чем лицо собственной матери? Смейся, вот только попробуй разорвать не фильтр, а саму сигарету, дай медленно посыпаться табаку вниз.  
Не можешь, да?  
Ты влюблён. И я. Влюблён в это ощущение тёплого дыма в желудке. Разве ли это не блаженство – убивать самого себя, губить лёгкие? Разве это не любовь – трясущимися руками разрывать пачку, чиркать спичкой и подносить к губам сигарету, затягиваться и выдыхать дым через ноздри, друг мой?

Марихуана/гашиш/жарёха.  
Что-то улыбка твоя менее уверенная, друг мой.  
Как будто со стороны вижу свои бегающие глаза и руки, которые прячут в широких карманах куртки пакетик с травой, высыпают этот злосчастный табак, который приелся с двенадцати лет, из сигареты и набивают её весёлой марихуаной, а потом я, сгибаясь от смеха, пытаюсь сказать что-то, но ни черта не соображаю, тычу пальцами куда-то в пространство. Смотрю в зеркало и удивляюсь тому, насколько же красные мои веки, нахожу это смешным.  
Не могу заснуть.  
Опять затягиваюсь.  
Это ли не любовь, друг мой?

Метамфетамин/ЛСД/экстази.  
Размалываю белоснежный мет в порошок, вдыхаю его так, что голову отбрасывает назад, протыкать им вены не хочу – жалко руки. Чувствую, что готов вскочить с продавленного матраса, чувствую, что готов свернуть горы; мет расползается по всему телу, даёт искру, он – грёбаное топливо, для меня, знаешь. За это я люблю его, друг мой.  
ЛСД впервые мне подсунули под язык ещё давно. Я просто закрыл глаза, и мне казалось, что я могу видеть всю эту прогнившую Вселенную, могу отцепить от неё один атом, одну молекулу. Я мог видеть созвездия, а ночное небо в моих представлениях вдруг окрасилось, и я удивился его красоте. Почему в жизни оно не такое красивое, друг мой, почему оно не пестрит красками, а лишь блекло подмигивает белыми точками-звёздами? Почему когда я открыл глаза, то увидел, что пол поменялся местом с потолком, а у Терезы лицо слона? Почему мне стало так смешно, хотя должно быть больно, друг?

Героин/кокаин/иней.  
Наверно, абстрагироваться от внешнего мира, разрываясь от счастья и банального удовольствия на тысячу атомов, которые ты, мой друг, увидел бы, будь под твоим языком заветная марка, – есть любовь. Обжигаться о ложку, плевать на то, что когда-то жалел свои вены, валяться на грязном липком полу – высшая степень жертвы, на которую я смог пойти, дабы показать свою любовь.  
Любовь, в которой я не сомневаюсь.  
Знаешь, мой друг, у меня есть собственная Героиновая Леди, которая не заслуживает того, чтобы её называли «леди». Она всегда ко мне приходит, она единственная, в ком я могу не сомневаться. Моя Героиновая Леди неповторимая, правда, есть в ней широкая истинно-британская улыбка нашего клавишника, но разве стал бы Чарли так принимать мою любовь и отдавать её в ответ, но так корыстно, до паралича болезненно, сбивая моё слабое дыхание, уничтожая тело раз за разом, но при этом придавая уверенности, как Героиновая Леди?

Знаешь, друг мой, выкини банку с кофе, иначе рискуешь влюбиться в его неповторимый запах и притворное чувство бодрости, вырви из рук сына сигарету, иначе рискуешь променять его отеческую любовь на любовь к никотину в табаке, проверь, правда ли твоя соседка диабетик, а то не дай Бог она навяжет свою любовь к «инсулину» твоей жене.

Потому что я, мой друг, не могу.


End file.
